1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology. More specifically, the invention relates to stacked packages.
2. Related Art
The die-up plastic ball grid array package was first introduced by Motorola and was called Overmolded Plastic Pad Array Carriers (OMPAC). For further detail on this package type, refer to “Overmolded Plastic Pad Array Carriers (OMPAC): A Low Cost, High Interconnect Density IC Packaging Solution for Consumer and Industrial Electronics,” Electronic Components and Technology Conference, IEEE, pp. 176-182, 1991, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Commonly known as a “PBGA” package, the plastic ball grid array (PBGA) package features a plastic printed circuit board (substrate) typically made of Bismaleimide Triazine (BT) resins or FR4 materials.
Conventional ball grid array (BGA) packages do not allow for interconnection between stacked packages through the encapsulating material. Thus, what is needed is an IC package that allows for interconnection through the encapsulating material.